Changing His Past: Britney's Tale
by DamonandBritneySalvatore4ever
Summary: Entering her sixth year with The Golden Trio, tbe PTB have a very special mission for the slayer. She must travel back to 1943, the year Tom Riddle open the chamber of secrets. It is her mission to prevent Tom Riddle from opening it and setting the monster inside the chamber onto the muggleborns and mud bloods. Don't like, don't review.


**Changing His Past**

**BritneyandHarryPotterForever **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I only own Britney MacDonald.**

**Summary: Entering her sixth year with The Golden Trio, tbe PTB have a very special mission for the slayer. She must travel back to 1943, the year Tom Riddle open the chamber of secrets. It is her mission to prevent Tom Riddle from opening it and setting the monster inside the chamber onto the muggleborns and mud bloods. Will she succeeded in bringing him down or end up falling in love with the enemy.**

**Prologue:**

If you had the chance to change someone past, would you accept the challenge? Those were the exact thoughts running through Britney MacDonald mind after coming from a meeting with PTB. She was just giving a new mission involving Lord Voldemort. It is her mission to prevent Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort from becoming the most powerful wizard of all time. At first she was reluctant to accept the mission because it hard to change someone who doesn't want to be change. But she remembers of all the lives he took and the people he hurt. Especially her friend Harry Potter. She has seen the pain Voldemort put her friend through and if she has a change to prevent this from happening and save her friend Harry from the pain and struggle, she agrees immediately to the task at hand.

The only problem with the mission was she couldn't let Tom Riddle know she was a slayer. She wanted to tell him, so he knew who he was messing with, but the PTBs forbid it, thinking Tom would want to use her strength and power to aide him in his mission. She could understand that, but she wasn't happy about hiding her true identity from him.

Every since she was called at 15, she loved being the slayer. When the kids at Hogwarts seen how strong she was especially the Slytherin House, learn to fear her. Other peoples that it was cool. She wouldn't trade this anything. The PTB did inform her that she could still do her patrolling around the Hogwarts ground as long as Riddle didn't catch her sneaking around his territory. She knew she would have to get close to him to find out his plans but not too close where he could call her out on it.

She also knew the dangers of interfering with the past but she didn't care. Too many people have died and been hurt because of him and she's willing to take the responsibilities for her action. Looking at the darken sky she realize it was getting late and she would enough time to go home and change into her slayer clothing and begin her patrolling for the night. She finally made it home and into her house without any problems.

As soon as she walked into the house, she could smell her mother cooking. She enters the kitchen to let her mom know she was home. " Mom, I'm back." Her mother looks up from her cooking and says, " How did the meeting go dear? Not too bad. I've been giving a new mission involving Lord Voldemort." As soon as Mary MacDonald heard that name, she drops the spoon onto the floor and looks shock at her daughter. " What kind of mission?" Mary MacDonald asks her daughter.

Britney sighs as she picks up the spoon on the floor and hands back to her mother. She knows that her mother doesn't like the fact that she's involved in this war with Lord Voldemort. She knows her mother worry about losing her only child to that monster. She was surprise that her mother didn't make a fuss over her becoming the slayer. Being a slayer was dangerous too, but going against a powerful wizard was suicide according to her mother.

Taking a deep breathe, she looks up at her mother and says " They want me to go back to 1943 when he was Tom Riddle and prevent him from becoming Lord Voldemort." Britney continues to keep eye contact with her mother and waits for the news to sink in. She could hear the wheels turning in her mother's head. Finally Mary sighs and breaks eye contact with her daughter. " You know the dangers of messing with time, Britney. I know mom. I've giving this a lot of thought and I know if I can prevent this war from happening then I'm not going to turn my back on this change. A lot of people's lives are at stake." Mary sighs again and went back to her cooking.

Britney took this as the conservation was over. She exited the kitchen and made her way to the room to get ready for her patrol. She knows her mother isn't too keen on the idea of her messing with time, but Britney isn't going to let this chance get passed her. She would miss her friends at Hogwarts especially Harry, Hermione and Ron. But she has a mission to do and nobody was going to stop her and change her mind. She knew Harry wouldn't like her to do this neither would Hermione and Ron. They wouldn't like the fact that she would be in the same room as Riddle let alone breathing the same air as him.

While at the meeting, The PTBS had info her in order to get close to Riddle; she would be place into the Snake House as she called it. She wasn't too happy about this, but she would have to deal with it.

They worry about her safety just like her parents did. But it was time to grow up and face the task at hand. If she could handle demons, vampires, then she could certainly handle a young dark wizard. She finally arrived at her room and begins changing her clothing and picking up her stakes and sticking into the back of her jeans. She checks herself over into the mirror and handed back to the kitchen to inform her mother that she was leaving. " Make sure you back in time for dinner dear and be careful out there. I will mom." Britney kiss her mother's cheek and exits the kitchen and out of the front door into the night. She hopes for an eventful night because she got a lot of energy to burn off.

Britney couldn't wait until tomorrow when she would see her friends again and talk to Headmaster Dumbledore about her mission. She was so excited that couldn't wait. This certainly would be a year to remember. As Britney set off for her patrolling, she didn't realize how right her statement proves true. Britney MacDonald life was about to change.


End file.
